i'll always hate you
by lexiibabee
Summary: after both their friends drag them to a club to get theyre minds on other things,draco and hermione meet up and take their "hatred" to a new level.
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me, Draco?" Said Pansy Parkinson as she walked into Draco's large office office "there's something I need to talk to you about." She spoke quickly as she turned around and charmed the door with a locking spell and silencing charm. She turned around and started for his desk as he spoke.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Mr. Malfoy when we are in the office?" He stood to glare at her. "and unless you have any messages for me about my meetings, you have no need to be in here."

"well, _Mr. Malfoy_, your 12:30 cancelled" she said as she smirked"so I decided to put me into your schedule"

"_Ugh, Never again" he thought, how she never got that she was a drunken one night stand mistake. _He rolled his eyes as pansy strode to the chair where he was sitting and tried to massage his back. "Well Ms. Parkinson unless you have a problem with your health benefits or if the other secretaries are being mean to you, I suggest you get back to your desk and do what I pay you to do." He got up and grabbed pansy firmly by the elbow and walked her across the room and paused before he opened the door and said "and I suggest before you try to sexually harass me in my own business that you have a job that you can fall back on because I can and will fire you."

Pansy snatched her arm out of Draco's grip and tossed her hair and smiled while she said "you used to love when I did shit like this, you changed and turned into a total wanker" With that she un-charmed the door and muttered "_Alohomora" _stalked angrily back to her desk.

He sighed and muttered to himself as he walked back to his desk._ How he was not supposed to change? He was running a Magitect company with his best friend blaise who was never there, He was working on a sketch for a the new addition to a hospital that he couldn't work out, his father was to be let out from Azkaban in a month and most importantly he hasn't gotten laid since that he stupidly hooked up with the neediest piece of ass there was almost a full year ago._

He sighed again and put his hands in his hand while looking over the new addition for the hospital. This was all Blaise's fault; he basically forced him to take this project to boost the company's image. All while he was ruining it by being caught out late every night with different women, very drunk, none the less. Blaise turned into the wizarding world's number one bachelor, Draco snorted at the thought. Blaise is going to need to put some serious effort if he wanted to stay partner, Draco was obviously the talent and could easily buy him out of his share.

"_Oh well" _Draco thinks to himself _"I have the whole day clear might as well get some of this bloody work done and go home, thank Merlin, I defiantly need a nap…. Or some fire whiskey." _ He smiled to himself as he looked over the blueprint again. Damn Blaise to hell.

Almost on cue a familiar voice came into the room, "ooh someone's in the dog house, when I was walking in I asked pansy if you were in and she told me to fuck off." He continued as he walked over to the table and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey "so what's the matter with her, P.M.S or S.E.X?"

Draco smiled as he answered his best friend, he couldn't never lie to him for some reason " sex mate, she keeps throwing herself at me and I just keep shooting her down, she needs to know that she was a fling in Hogwarts and just a screw last year."

Blaise laughed at his friend's expense "maybe you should just screw her again, just to make him happy" he smiled as Draco grimaced "if she greets everybody with same expression we are going to lose a lot of money"

"We?" Draco feigned surprise "when is the last time you were here mate? You randomly show up, drink my whiskey and dump work on me. I bet you office has dust all over it"

"Well, well, well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, alone." Blaise laughed as his friend narrowed his eyes. "I came by to see my partner and how he is doing with the new developments, but I see there are more important things at hand, you my dear friend, are coming out with me tonight and we are going to get you some ass."

Draco smirked at his friend's crudeness and spoke "what about work, unlike you I'm trying to keep this company running"

"Give it to one of the interns; we both know that they would lick your balls if you told them to." Blaise cut him off with a wave of his hand "I think I came by in perfect time, now go home and ill talk to the lovely pansy about moving all your appointments. I'll pick you at 9; wear something easy to get off, don't want some poor girl waiting while you're fiddling with your belt or anything" he smirked as he walked out of his office.

Draco didn't take to orders very well, but it didn't seem he had a choice. He threw all the blueprints in a folder as he heard his best friend attempting to sweet talk pansy to clear his day. A couple of snide comments later Draco left his office and dropped the folders onto her desk. "See that one of the interns get this." With that he left to the apparition point, and was sent to his penthouse in London.

As he stared out the windows that made his living room, he wondered what and who would be in his near future and his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Meanwhile, across town at St. Mungo's hospital…_

"Excuse me, healer granger?" Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgement as she continued writing a report on a patient "your friend Mrs. Weasley is here to see you." No sooner than those words left healer Lynda's lips did Ginny Weasley burst in the door and threw herself in a chair across from Hermione's desk.

"Thank you healer Lynda" said Hermione as she rolled her eyes at her best friend, who was now curled up in the chair with a familiar look of despair on her face. She got up and sighed as she sat next to her friend. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop reading the prophet?"

Ginny muttered something indistinguishable about Blaise and his daily "slags", but it was all too familiar to Hermione's ears.

"Ginny sweetie, you have to get over Blaise already, I know you liked him but he's a Slytherin player and I thought you would have figured that out back in Hogwarts when you two had your little 'fling'." Hermione shuddered as she remembers her friends' utter breakdown back in year 7. Blaise had his eyes on her the second she walked into the Yule ball with harry. He stole all her attention away from harry and laid the charm on thick that night, and when she left with him; harry was absolutely devastated but was quickly consoled by one of his many groupies. Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought, but when back to console her friend.

"Ugh, don't even call that a fling. He used me because he was "having a slow night". I can't believe I fell for his slimy act. TWICE! I am a sad, lonely person. I deserve to be alone in my misery." Ginny threw her arm over the chair she looked so tiny in the chair. She was almost in the fetal position; she lost so much weight taking care of all the boys on the team.

"Ginny, How much longer are you in town?" Hermione asked as she rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend.

"Umm, the boys are off season and Quidditch training camp starts again in fall. So like a month and a half, I guess. You know sometimes I wonder why I decided to become the Puddlemere manager; was it because of getting out of the burrow and traveling the world or just the fact that I was around Quidditch so much that it was like a second language to me." She rolled her eyes again. "Speaking of the boys, Ron and Harry are driving me fucking bonkers."

Hermione quickly snorted. "Yeah, they do that."

"Hermione you're the only sane one that doesn't talk to me like I'm just a manager, you're my best friend. And I need you tonight."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at her friend and shook her head before Ginny got started on her plans. "I have work to do, and although I love you too, I'm not going to be your wing woman on some rebound rampage just so you can get your mind of Blaise." Hermione looked up at her friend to see her shake the pained look off her face, she wish she could eat her words.

"Please 'mione, I really need you tonight. I promise I won't go overboard tonight. Please. You can come by mine and I can do your make-up and everything." Ginny knew she almost had her friend convinced. "Unless you want me to go alone or with harry, Merlin forbid, he would Avada anyone that came close to me, hell he would dress me in a turtle neck AND an ankle skirt for good measure."

Hermione laughed at the image and said "I have work tonight gin, I can't just be off season like you, I'm a healer, and we will work until the last person is healed of everything."

Ginny seemed to ponder this for a second before she jumped out of the chair and left the room, which Hermione just realized that she worked her way out of the fetal position and was sitting on her legs.

Before Hermione could call her back, she popped her head back into the room smiling and spoke short of jumping up and down "you have the night off, I just talked to Lynda and she said that there is 2 other healers that can do your job. Come by mine around 8 and come as you are, I have just the dress for you." She smiled wider, if that was possible. "We are going to look so sexy tonight; we are both going to be snatched up, good thing too I know it's been months since your last date love. You need some loving." She said with a wink.

Before Hermione could find something to throw at her, Ginny quickly left the room practically howling with laughter and skipping. Dear Merlin, what is she going to do with that red-headed best friend of hers.

Hermione quickly sighed and got as much work done as she could and left her office around 7, and ran off to the nearest grocery store to buy a bottle of wine. She was going to need a couple of glasses of wine just to leave the house in whatever outfit Ginny has in store for her.


End file.
